


Bottom

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Sex, Topping, botTom, jaydick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're the only one I trust to do this," Jason told Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom

When Jason and Dick first started doing it, Jason was always the one topping and Dick the one always bottoming. Dick didn’t mind, but he had always wondered what Jason would be like, panting underneath him, stuffed full with his cock. He would only think about it sparingly at first, but then he would really start to wonder. How would tough boy, badass antihero Jason Todd be like as a bottom?

After they had come their brains out and were just lounging on the bed, basking in the afterglow, Dick blurted out, “I want to top you.”

Jason’s eyes widened a bit, before a small, pleased smirk settled on his face. “I was wondering when you would ask.”

“Please?” 

“Only because you’re the only one I trust to do this.” Jason murmured, eyes looking down for a moment. “I don’t just let anyone open me up.” There was a double meaning to that sentence, one that Dick didn’t miss. 

He leaned over and kissed Jason, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Ready for another round?”

Jason returned the grin. “When am I not ready?”

Dick pounced, but he made sure he was gentle and Jason enjoyed every second of being held.


End file.
